Dead Rising Wiki:Welcome to Wikia
Good morning! Some useful notes on the import for new visitors... * Unfamiliar with Wikia? Visit to check out our help pages. * Experiencing an issue got a request? Please let us know at The import * All article revisions and and images have been imported from deadrisingwiki.com * The account database has been merged in: ** Accounts with unique names should be able to log in normally. ** Where accounts had the same name as an account on Wikia: *** If the email accounts in their preferences match, the accounts have been merged and edits from the import have been assigned to the existing Wikia account. *** If the email accounts did not match, the imported accounts have been preprended with "DRW-". For example "Zombie" would have become "DRW-Zombie". Usernames are listed on . If you would like to rename your account, please visit . ** User rights have been carried over from the outside wiki, so admins already have their appropriate rights. * User:Kirkburn has set up the wiki theme to roughly match the external wiki's theme, and has made a few tweaks to the main page to help it fit in. * This wiki is running the new 'fluid width' code, part of our improvements. * Admins, consider looking through to see if there's any Wikia features you want to enable. We also have a variety of other extensions that can be enabled on request: . ;Known issues * and image deletion is giving errors. The merge * As http://deadrising.wikia.com already exists on Wikia, a merge of the two wikis will likely be best for everyone - all the best content in one place. This can probably be best organized once this wiki has settled in. ** As the wikis came from the same original source, the big question is how much they have diverged, and what is the best method for merging them. ** Both wikis have been active in the meantime (though this one has been more active). ;Discussion Hi Kirk, I'm the admin over at deadrising.wikia.com . You told me about the merge a little bit earlier, so thank you for that. All the information looks as if it's transfered smoothly over here. When will the merging happen, or is that up to the users at this wikia? I'm not opposed to merging, but I don't think that's up to me. Should I discuss with other users the best way to merge information? I've worked pretty hard at the other wiki, and so I want all of our work to be taken into consideration. --Nixerix (talk) 06:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Aye, we definitely want the best of both worlds as a result. The merge can happen when you guys are happy to do it, and yeah, discussing it with the other active users is a good idea. Now that the wiki is on here, it will likely be a bit easier to compare articles and see where the two wikis stand. Kirkburn (talk) 13:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and tried to contact one of the admins, so hopefully they can get back to you, soon once we've come to some sort of agreement. Thanks for all of your help! Would you happen to know if older revisions will still show in the history if we do decide to overwrite pages on the other wikia once it's been transfered? I think that is a key component in deciding what to do. :--Nixerix (talk) 15:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I am anno1404. Who was banned by wikia a couple of years ago. I am also the creator of deadrisingwiki.com. I have transfered over my wiki to this wikia. ::I am going to delete the tens of thousands of images soon. ::The 967 forum posts have not been transfered over. I dont have the technical prowess to transfer the entire wiki to wikia, and keep the forum open. Bluechair (talk) 11:28, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Since the word documents, excel documents, etc were saved in the transfer, I am deleting all of my images in the old wiki now. Bluechair (talk) 11:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::The 20,000+ images that are here now will be transfered over though as I understand, right? You're deleting them on the old wiki, and not this one, I'm assuming. Has everything come over to this wikia now? I'm sorry to hear about your forum information. We have blogs, and I can also enable the chatbox, but no forum capabilities unfortunately. :::I'll leave a message on your wall (since you are the creator) about some questions and merging stuff. --Nixerix (talk) 14:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::